A Friend in Need
by callalil27
Summary: Sarek and Amanda are trying to conceive a child. When it doesn't go as planned, Amanda seeks help from an unlikely source.
1. Sarek tells Amanda

"Sarek, it's only been two weeks since we got married, and you already have to leave?" said Amanda as she fell to the couch, exasperated. "I can't believe that you would leave me now. It's as if you just take me from my home, drop me here, and leave!" Amanda was getting angrier at every word she spoke. It was unlike her to get this emotional, but she was too drained.  
  
"Amanda, you know very well that as a diplomat, I have my duties to attend. The needs of the many outweigh..."  
  
"...the needs of the few or the one...yeah, yeah, I know, I know! You don't have to remind me." Amanda was furious. 'How could he leave me' she thought.  
  
"Sarek, we are supposed to have tests done. You know how much I want a child..." she turned away from him, trying to will away the tears that began to well up in her eyes. But she didn't have to turn from him, he already knew that she was upset. He could feel it through their bond. He could feel the grief overwhelming her. They had tests done before, but everything came back normal. But, after his pon farr, there was no evidence of impregnation. There have been no full term hybrids, but even with the other Vulcan/Human couples, there had been at least evidence of there having been a slight pregnancy. There had been nothing between this couple.  
  
This greatly upset Amanda. From the start of their relationship, when they went from just "friends" to actual "lovers", she told him of her dreams to have his children. And he conveyed the same dreams to her.  
  
"Amanda, we will have children." Sarek sighed, just as exasperated as Amanda. "I will call Sepek. Perhaps he can move the date of the tests. I do not have to leave for 3.45 days. Surely he can "squeeze" us in to see him. Would this please you?" Sarek offered, hoping that, indeed, it would please her. His greatest joy was to bring her pleasure. His mind slipped briefly to thoughts of the type of pleasure she enjoyed the most...Shaking his head from these thoughts, he tried to concentrate on her reaction.  
  
"Oh, Sarek, that would be wonderful. Do you think we could?" Amanda replied hopefully.  
  
"I will call him now." Sarek walked to his office to call Sepek, leaving Amanda in the living area, still on the couch. She tried to keep her hopes down. She did not want to have too much wishful thinking. These past weeks her thoughts have been solely on having a child. She so desperately wanted one, she would do anything to hold that sweet, tiny, bundle of joy in her arms each day. Feeding him, rocking him to sleeping, soothing him. She was told that during Sarek's pon farr, that impregnation would occur. The doctors at the hospital told her that immediately after, she was to go to the medical labs to be put on special medication to help aid in the development of the embryo. She did this, but was told that something had gone wrong. There was no detectable sperm to be found. They had found evidence of her egg, as the doctors had expected, but there was no sperm. Sepek, head of the genetics lab in the Vulcan Science Hospital, told them both to come in for additional tests. They scheduled it for 2 weeks from then. One week before the scheduled tests, Sarek received a communiqué stating that he was needed...  
  
Amanda cried to herself 'I would do anything for a child...anything.' 


	2. Things heat up

This is actually an NC-17 chapter!!! Very explicit sex scenes. If you do not approve of such chapters, please do don't send Flames!!!!  
  
Thanks :-)  
  
Amanda was shaken from her thoughts as Sarek reentered the living area. "He will see us tomorrow at 1." Sarek said, practically beaming. He only let his emotions show, however slight, for Amanda. She mimicked his masked happiness. She was overjoyed that she would not have to wait for Sarek's return to have these tests completed. She didn't even want to wait a day, but waiting a day was much better than waiting a month.  
  
"Tomorrow it is, then." Amanda said as she held out her fore and middle fingers, waiting eagerly for Sarek to return the gesture. Sarek did so, and when he did, he felt her delight. He knew how despondent she had been recently, and to feel this excitement radiating from her made the same emotion surge in him. They felt each other's happiness for several moments, and then the happiness turned, quite rapidly, to passion.  
  
They had such passion for each other that could not be denied. Sarek gazed longingly at her, letting those former thoughts of the way she liked to be pleasured to sink back into his mind. Amanda received those thoughts and sent some of her own back to him. She looked into his deep, velvet eyes; watching them burn for her, ache for her. Amanda started rubbing her fingers, ever so slowly, up and down Sarek's, caressing them, fondling them.  
  
Sarek closed his eyes, his mouth dropped open slightly as a soft moan escaped his mouth. When he reopened his eyes, Amanda saw such a deep fire within them that she hadn't seen since his pon farr. She grabbed his wrist and brought his fingers to her mouth. Still looking into his eyes, she brought his two fingers to her mouth and nipped at them. She licked the tips of his fingers down to the base and back to the tips again. She put his fingers fully into his mouth this time, bit down gently and scraped her teeth against the length of them. As she did this, she sent a mental image to him, substituting his fingers for another appendage, showing what would await him...  
  
When she did this, Sarek shuddered with want. He grabbed her by her arms and crushed her to him. He looked deeply into her cerulean eyes, eyes reminiscent of the beautiful Caribbean oceans of Amanda's home world. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. He kissed her on the mouth with such force that they both tasted blood, not knowing whose blood they tasted. He picked her up and hastily made way to their bedroom, their lips still locked in their forceful embrace. He put her on the bed, and still kissing her passionately, began to undress her. He removed the clasp that held her long, curly russet colored hair and crushed those curls as he deepened the kiss further. Their tongues sought each other's as if they were locked in battle. His hands made their way down to the clasps of her powder blue dress. He undid the clasps and slowly slipped the dress down her body until it was fully removed. It was then he finally ended their kiss. He wanted to gaze upon his wife's beautiful body. She was indeed beautiful. Soft, peach toned skin. Slim body, with ample breasts, tiny waist and nicely rounded hips. She was perfect.  
  
As he was gazing at her, she did her own undressing. She removed his tunic and ran her hands over his broad, hairless, muscular chest. She undid the fastenings of his pants and he helped her lower them to the ground. She drank in the sight of him. He was breathtaking. Broad chest, trim waist, gorgeous hips and those sinewy thighs made her mouth water. Her hands made their way down his chest and further. She took his member into her hands and gazed at it. It was the most exquisite piece she had ever seen. She began to stroke it, as she had his fingers only moments earlier. He began to run his hands over her body, fondling her breasts, squeezing her nipples, ever so gently, just how she liked it. He renewed his previous kiss with fervor, his need aching in her hands. She guided him toward her and stopped just as the tip touched her opening. She took him in one hand and rubbed the tip over her opening, back and forth, until he couldn't take anymore.  
  
He plunged deeply into her with one thrust and sighed. He enjoyed the tightness of her, the warmth of her sweetness gliding over him as he thrust in and out. She reveled in the thickness of him, the smell of him, as he loved her. They both were brought to the edge of ecstasy and both exploded from it at the same time. They sank into each other's embrace. He held her tightly as he put his head on her chest. She stroked his hair and nuzzled her nose in it. Both fell asleep. Both dreaming of the future that tomorrow would hold... 


	3. Uplifting Dr's visit

Sarek rose early the next morning, just as Vulcan's sun began its ascent. He donned his meditation robe and went to his study. He needed to meditate on the circumstances at hand. He began to compartmentalize everything and examine them. The previous tests showed that nothing was wrong, yet there had to be something. 'Why did the test not show at least some activity?' he thought. There had been no children with his previous wife, T'Rea. 'Was there to be no children with Amanda, either?' he gloomily asked himself. He also wanted children desperately, almost as much as Amanda. He had wanted them with T'Rea because it was his duty to produce them for Vulcan society. He wanted them with Amanda because of his affection for her. He wanted to sit and watch Amanda with their children, playing with them, teaching them. He could almost see their little faces—a conglomerate of both Sarek and Amanda. He secretly wished that the children would have her eyes. What a striking appearance, beautiful Vulcan skin tone and black hair with her amazing turquoise eyes.  
  
He sighed. 'Would it ever be?' They both would know soon. 'We will both take more tests today and within a week, Amanda will have the answers. I wish I could be here with her when she got the results, but I have my duty to perform.'  
  
He rose from the floor and walked back to the bedroom. He disrobed and decided to take a nice, long sonic shower. He had installed a water shower for Amanda, but he particularly didn't care for it. As he turned the shower on, Amanda came up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Did I wake you my aduna?" Sarek asked. "No, my beloved, you didn't. You know I can't sleep well without you beside me, my dear adun. I woke myself." Amanda purred as she nuzzled his back and caressed his chest.  
  
"I do believe, my dearest, that I forgot something last night." Amanda said as she circled her husband until she faced him.  
  
"And what was it that you forgot?" Sarek asked, amusement showing in his eyes.  
  
"This" she said as she lowered to her knees. She forgot about the last of the images she sent her husband as she nipped at his fingers yesterday, but she made up for that ten-fold.  
  
Finished with their shower, they got dressed and found something to do while waiting the appointed time for their tests.  
  
At one o'clock, they were shown into the examination room and found Sepek waiting for them.  
  
"Greetings S'Haile Sarek, greetings t'sai Amanda. Please be seated" Sepek said as he sit behind the desk in the corner of the examination room. "Thank you for seeing us so quickly, Sepek" Amanda replied.  
  
"Only for you t'sai, S'Haile". He continued "as you both know, previous tests have indicated that nothing is out of the ordinary. Yet upon examining you, t'sai, after Sarek's...time...we did not find what we had expected. Thus, the need for further testing."  
  
"Yes of course, Sepek, whatever needs to be done, we both are willing to undergo it." Amanda was getting nervous, and Sarek sent calming thoughts across their bond.  
  
"What is it that you would like to test now, Sepek?" Sarek asked, he himself becoming the faintest bit nervous. He didn't take to testing well. Especially this type of testing.  
  
"We found that Amanda was indeed fertile at the necessary time, and the egg was viable. What we didn't find is any surmountable amount of sperm. We need to do an in-depth check of your testicular area and sperm count. We will examine your testicles to rule out any abnormalities and we will need a sperm sample." Sepek said as he looked at the young couple. Amanda seemed relieved that she didn't have to undergo any more testing, but Sarek was definitely looking a bit...unnerved.  
  
"Sepek, just how do you expect to get this...sperm sample?" Sarek asked warily. He didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Well, there are several way to extract the necessary material" Sepek replied. "We can take it mechanically by inserting a needle into the testicles..." Sarek's mind drifted as Sepek began his discussion of...extracting...needed material. Sarek definitely did NOT like the sound of this.  
  
"And then there is a more...common...approach." Sepek said as he eyed the great Ambassador. But Sepek didn't think that Sarek would go for it. "And what is this...common approach?" Sarek replied hopefully.  
  
"I think I know what he's talking about," replied Amanda. "We will go for the...common approach, Sepek. It would be more...satisfactory." 


	4. Wait and See

"Well, then, I will leave you two alone now," replied Sepek. He handed Amanda a small container. "Please use this to collect the specimen," and he walked out of the examination room.  
  
Sarek looked completely puzzled. "My wife, I do not understand." Amanda sauntered over to where Sarek sat. "I think you do understand, my husband," she said as she handed him the cup. She gave him a visual of the event that will soon take place. He looked at the cup, looked back at her, and then gulped. "I see what you mean," was his reply. "Will you be helping me collect this specimen?" he asked her with mischief in his eyes. "I will indeed, my dear. That is, if you wish me to," she said innocently. It didn't really matter if he wished her to; she was already in the process of undoing the fastenings of his trousers.  
  
"I would find that satisfactory indeed," he said shakily. He stood, allowing her full access to him. "Are you absolutely sure this is what he suggested?"  
  
"Oh, yes, my sweet. This is definitely what he suggested," she answered as she finished undoing his trousers. She let his pants fall to the ground as she took him into her hand. 'Yes,' thought Sarek, 'the common approach is indeed satisfactory.'  
  
One point seven-five-four hours later, they came out of the examination room and handed the cup holding the specimen to Sepek, who was waiting patiently in his private office.  
  
Sarek and Amanda both sat down on the small couch that sat in front of Sepek's desk, each waiting for someone to speak. It was Amanda. "Thank you again, Sepek, for seeing us on such short notice."  
  
"I know this is of great importance to you both. I also know how eager you both are to start a family. I would do anything to help you in your pursuit," replied Sepek, handing the cup over to a nurse that just walked through the door. "Please send this to lab A and run the tests that I have prepared. Sarek, if you are ready, I will begin the examination."  
  
"Yes, Sepek, I am ready," Sarek replied while he thought 'as ready as I ever will be.'  
  
While Sarek was getting examined, Amanda sat in the waiting room. Her mind was focused on her beloved husband. Her thoughts centered on their meeting. She knew, deep down, that she loved him from the very first time they met. There was something in those warm, chocolate eyes of his that held her soul. She had always scoffed at people who believed in "love at first sight". Until Sarek. She knew that there would be and could be no other for her. Vulcan or Human didn't matter to her. He was for her, and she for him. 'I guess this is why I want a child so badly,' she thought. She noticed that her thoughts were preoccupied with the notion of having children. Sometimes too much. Yet there was this yearning that she couldn't let go.  
  
Sarek came out of the examination room with a slight green tinge to the tips of his ears. Amanda knew that he must have been extremely embarrassed, to let his bio-controls slip, but she would never point that out to him. She once again thanked Sepek, and both she and Sarek left the hospital.  
  
Two point four-five-seven days later, Sarek left for his diplomatic mission. Amanda wished she could go with him, but the information that Sarek received indicated that it could be a dangerous assignment; too dangerous for her to go. She understood. She also realized that the test results would be back in a day or two, and she could hardly wait to get them. 


End file.
